Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of creating an album from a plurality of pieces of image data captured by a digital camera or the like.
Description of the Related Art
There is a conventional technique of automatically creating a photo album by locating images in a template. In addition, a technique in which, to select a template suitable in accordance with image content, an image is analyzed to determine an event, and a template in accordance with the image is selected by selecting a template linked to the determined event is known. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-89112.
However, when creating a photo album, there may be a desire to add changes to the photo album as a whole, by using an average template for a first half, changing a slot form in a second half, and producing an image processing effect in images. However, with the techniques recited in the above documents, if the details of a plurality of images located in an album are the same for example, the same template will continue to be selected. Therefore, in accordance with a selected image file, a photo album with sparse variation may be automatically generated by an average template being selected for all pages.